


Tea Moment

by Himsu



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himsu/pseuds/Himsu
Summary: Break is thinking about his past. Oz comes to cheer him up with a cup of tea.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Tea Moment

The darkness outside the window seemed almost overwhelming - at least that's how Break felt now while watching the pouring rain hit the windows only days after Duke Barma had revealed his identity. In the blackness of the night you could easily forget what decade it was he was in, and he could almost feel the chill of the nights of the past in his bones. The nights when he went by another name, hunting humans with his chain. He could still remember their screams and his incuse turning time after time, slowly towards his doom. He could still remember the pain. Yet he lived to see these brighter days. Was it right? Or should he be punished?

There was a knock on the door, but he didn't answer to it. Then he heard the door open and close, but paid no attention to it either. He was too lost in his own past to pay attention to the things of now. It was not Xerxes Break he saw as a reflection in the window, but Kevin Legnard, The Red-Eyed Specter.

\- ...eak! Break!

It was only Oz's chiming voice that made him blink his eyes and fall back to the present. The reflection of the past faded. It turned back to Xerxes Break, The Mad Hatter.

The red-eyed man turned to face Oz's emerald green eyes. The boy stood there next to him holding a tray with a teapot, two cups and plates with two pieces of cake on them.

\- Wherever you were dwelling just now, don't go back there, he said. - We all waited for you to come to have tea with us, but you didn't show up.

\- I... I was just--, Break started, but didn't finish.

\- Yeah, so I thought I'd bring the tea to you, said Oz, - since I thought you might be lost somewhere far away.

Oz hurried to the table and sat down.

\- Come on! he said. - Tea will make you feel better. I brought some delicious cake too!

Without saying a word Break moved to sit down next to the shining boy and for a moment they sat in silence. Oz poured the tea and they mixed in some sweet honey.

Break took the first sip of his tea his red eye still partly staring into the depths of his soul, but after taking the second sip he sighed and started to relax.

\- Thanks for this, he said.

\- No problem!

\- No, I mean, really, thank you, Oz.

\- You're most welcome, the boy smiled and that smile warmed Break's heart. - Promise you come to drink tea in the morning like usual, ok? Sharon will be worried otherwise.

\- Yes, I will.

\- We all will be worried otherwise. Just remember, said Oz, - that you're our Break now and nothing else.

Break was just taking yet another sip of his tea, but his lips curved into a soft smile. He let out another relieved sigh as the weight of the past nightmares started to let go again. He started to pay more attention to the bright candlelights of the room and the pretty teaset he was enjoying his tea from. The cake was also starting to look more and more appealing.

Oz didn't ask of his thoughts a moment ago, but instead went on talking whatever came into his mind while enjoying his cake: about what he had been doing with Alice and Gilbert earlier and what they were planning to do tomorrow. It made Break feel more comfortable, at ease, at home. It made him feel he was here and not lost.

They emptied the whole teapot together, both laughing in the end.


End file.
